The mission of the Tissue Procurement and Histology Core Facility (TPHC) is to prospectively collect, prepare, and distribute high quality discarded human tissue samples and associated data meeting the special needs of Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) researchers, and to provide custom services in histology for both human and animal tissues. The experienced core staff are trained in tissue collection, processing, storage and distribution, and histologic procedures. The main laboratory (1,437 sq. ft.) is located in the Wearn Building, Rooms 333-337. The core provides Case CCC researchers with highest priority access to samples and services in tissue processing. The core collaborates with researchers to assist them as needed in the IRB approval process, to advise them on sample availability, and to perform special tissue collection, dissection, and processing procedures. Malignant, pre-malignant, benign, diseased, and normal tissues are obtained from surgical resections and autopsies. Normal adjacent tissue and tissues from different organ sites from the same donor are also available to researchers. Special emphasis is placed on the acquisition of metastatic tissues to serve Cancer Center studies. Animal tissues are provided by the researcher's own laboratory to the core for processing. Tissue samples are prepared according to individual protocols, and can be fresh, snap-frozen, fixed, embedded, sectioned, and stained. Sterile tissues can be obtained for the establishment of cell lines or development of xenograft models. All work is conducted in a manner that preserves sample integrity, protects donor identity, and facilitates the minimization of disruptions to surgical operating rooms and surgical pathology units during the collection process. Quality control is performed on tissue samples by experienced Surgical Pathologists to verify the diagnoses and to ensure that the samples are suitable for research. The core works directly with researchers to perform histologic procedures such as sectioning blocks using custom orientations to achieve desired samples. The core also performs Laser Capture Microdissection and offers training to allow researchers to conduct their own independent studies with the instrument. A minimal user fee is charged to researchers for the time and effort involved in collecting, processing, storing, and distributing samples